Plasma
Plasma is a Common Fusion Element, in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of neon pink and purple. Plasma is a powerful ranged Element, with burn damage and teleportation in its disposal, for stalling out an opponent. It is obtainable by the fusion of Storm (Basic element, 300 Diamonds) and Fire (Starter element, 150 Diamonds) Spells Plasma Missiles "User fires missiles that follow the path of their mouse cursor, dealing medium damage and then burn damage" * The User fires missiles that follow the path of their mouse cursor, dealing medium damage and then burn damage. If the missiles go too far, they will become uncontrollable, so it is suggested to not use for long range. Plasma Ray "User fires quick firing rays of plasma that can potentially do high damage and burn damage" * The User fires quick rays of plasma that can potentially do high damage and burn damage. This is a medium and short ranged spell. This move has its limits, so you must be near the opponent to deal damage. If they try to flip away or teleport they would still be within your range if you are close. Plasma Implosion "Users' mouse cursor is used to create an implosion that deals low damage but has burn damage" * The User's mouse cursor is used determine the destination of an implosion that deals low damage but has burn damage. If the opponent is close enough to the center, the opponent would be dragged to the center and given a brief stun. This is a very quick acting and medium ranged spell. Highly recommended to use in combos. Plasma Orb "User fires a small orb that explodes and transports them to the location of the explosion" * The User fires a small orb that explodes at a specific range. During the explosion, the User teleports to the location of the explosion. It has a travel cap of medium range before exploding. Scintillating Plasma (Ultimate) "User controls a ball of charged plasma that will pull users towards it and deal high damage" * The User controls a ball of movable charged plasma that has its path controlled by the position of the cursor. It will pull enemies towards it, stun them, while dealing constant damage. It explodes at the end which deals high damage and launches you far away. * Deals 9-15 depending on your defense, Deals 300-400 damage when ultimate is finished. Fusion 'Trivia' *Plasma has the word "plasma" in all of its moves. **Plasma is the second element which has a word in all of its spell names, the others being Storm and Reaper. *Plasma has the first chargeable Travelling spell and the first controllable Multi-Projectile Spell. *Plasma is the first element to be added as a new element in Elemental Battlegrounds. *Plasma's fusion likely stems from the fact that both Fire and Storm are plasmas, creating pure plasma. *Plasma's medal likely represents a plasma orb. *Plasma's distinct hot pink color likely came from plasma orbs too. Other Images and Videos Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Common Fusion Element